Sewing Of The Heart
by Erika Okaami
Summary: The pain was too much. The grieving, the misery, the regret. Amelie, the Founder of Morganville, finds herself in a pit of darkness that she cannot leave. Without her, Morganville will fall. Who will come and lift her back to her feet? Claire, who else?


Well here is something new that I came up in two days. I have been kind of beating myself over not getting something up of Amelie. I just really, really enjoy writing about her. I wanted to get something up about her reaction to Sam's death, and how I believe that Claire would be the one to help her. Though, I just haven't had the appropriate muse to do this. DX I'm not sure how this turned out... some of it I like... and I nearly cried in class while writing one part... but the end is "eh" to me. Kind of chessy... but I really just lost the thought that I had for this by then. xD lol Tell me whatcha think, pwease. Like I said, I'm not sure how this turned out... not my favorite work...

* * *

**Sewing Of The Heart**

The church was cold. Bare. Empty. No one_ no _humans_ were in sight as the vacant pews stood as lines of ghostly emptiness in the small chapel. There was no warmth in this place. None at all. The air was filled with chilling loneliness, pain, and misery. A marble flooring cool to the touch glided under the pews to soon rise up in steps before falling under a magnificent wooden carved cross. That was where she was_ laying over the three rising steps with her face buried into her crossed arms. Her usual elegant, silver hair was no longer pulled back into a bun, but now strewn out over her face and back in a messy form of tangled knots. Though, she did not care, not anymore. _Nothing_ mattered anymore. Not without him…

Her heart clenched as the thought of _him_ only shot agonizing pain of grieving through out her being. Body shuddering_ she let out a faint whimper, and curled her body the slightest bit on the marble steps.

No. Without him, she could not be the same. Without him, she was nothing. She couldn't go on. Not with the loneliness, regret_ especially regret. Oh God the regret was what was truly unbearable. He had lost his life because of her, because of her foolishness. Now… she had no one… And she was paying for it. Morganville was, too, but it didn't matter to her… not anymore…

She just wanted to be alone, now. She didn't want to get attached to someone and be forced through this, again. The pain. The misery. The agonizing grief. She didn't want someone else to promise her that they would not leave, when they always seemed to disappear. Life was so fragile, she realized.

Was this her punishment, for what she was? After over one thousand years was she not meant, not allowed to ever have a single love to keep? It only made her fragile heart crack to nearly shattering even more. She had tried. So many times she had tried to live an isolated life, but _they_ just couldn't leave her alone. Time and time again someone new would come, someone new to care for her. It wouldn't end… The _death _wouldn't end, and she truly felt that this was her punishment... from God.

The sounding of large, old wooden doors creaking open pulled her out of her anguish. Though, she did not move. She laid there_ too lost in her misery to even be able acknowledge the upcoming presence. True, maybe she should have at least pulled back her tears and covered up her pain with her usual cold façade. But she couldn't, and point blank didn't care to. Most of Morganville's residents_ human and vampire_ knew of her grieving over Samuel Glass. Why should she even bother to hide it, then?

Hesitant footsteps approached her, slowly. She tried to drown the sounding out of someone acknowledging her grieving, but it was impossible, in this place. Every step of the bottom of sneakers against the marble floor echoed all through out the church. That was when she realized another flaw of such a silent place. Any noise or stirring could be heard, and it was rather annoying.

They stopped close to her, but not too close. Once the sounding footsteps were gone, all she could hear was the soft rhythm of the quick thumping of a nervous heart. That was when she knew that a human was the one in her presence. Depending on who it was would determine her reaction. They'd better pray she didn't decide to break their neck, because in her position, _anger_ was the only substance that could drown out the pain, and she would take it. In an impossible heartbeat.

Silence. That was all that there was, and it was causing the woman to debate in just standing up and leaving without a word. But that was when she heard a familiar soft, young, unsure voice that could seem powerful in one breath.

"You're a coward."

That phrase was all too familiar to her, and it actually stirred something inside of her.

She pushed up with her arms into a slight sitting position, and looked to see who had spoken. It was just who she thought.

Claire Danvers.

Of course it was _her_ that had to find her in this state, here. The girl was so young, so new to this world and people, and she already knew the woman_ the _vampire_ queen all too well. It sent a slight wave of fear through her being. What if this girl were to_

No. She would _never_ let that happen. Not again. She would not allow her heart to be inflicted so. She couldn't bear it anymore.

She smoothed her lips into a thin line, and tried her best to force back her usual cold expression. It was unaware, to her, if it worked, or not.

"What do you want?" Her voice held a snap, but it was weird, tired, and hurt. It made her sick to be this way. So _weak._

Claire didn't flinch away, or show any sign of fear. In ways, it made her want to laugh. How could a human who had just recently come to know the existence of vampires not show any fear to one so old, so powerful like her? It was peculiar, but some how comforting, too. That fact only hurt the Founder even more.

Claire swallowed before replying. "I'm apologizing ahead for my rudeness, but Amelie you need to get a grip." Her word held harshness, but also concern. It only made Amelie's stomach turn. She wasn't sure if it was in disgust, or relief that someone_ seemed_ to care of her well being.

The woman stared at the girl in an icy glare before she grunted under her breath and looked away. Her pain was turning for the worst_ into something that held a great danger to the human. _Anger_.

Maybe she should have known better than to respond to the ache in her heart in such a childish way. But, after so many years of loosing the ones that she truly cared for_ how else would an old, fragile, and scarred woman react? The ability to hold it in, to suck it up and move on just couldn't be achieved in Amelie anymore. She was old, and tired.

"Leave me be, Claire." Her voice dripped with bitter venom. "This is none of your_"

"Yes it is."

The way she interrupted Amelie was strange. It hadn't been a yell, but a soft, emotion trembling cut off of her own voice. It caused the woman to look at the girl in both puzzlement, and confusion.

Claire just stood there_ shaking hands clenched at her sides as her expression was melting with emotion. There was a bit of anger, but also a form of something else that she could not read. It made Amelie suck in an unsure breath of air that was far from being needed, but more of an old habit.

She said nothing to Claire's interruption, because she was not sure of what to speak of. Instead, Amelie stared at her, and she stared back. The woman looked into the girl's eyes, trying to find any sign of what was going on through her very special mind. In the end, she found nothing, and was left with the feeling of more failure.

Claire clenched her jaw for a second, and it was clear that she was struggling with this growing conversation. "Listen, I know your grieving over Sam. A lot of us are. But you have to move on. That's what he would have wanted, and that is what Morganville needs. This town is _nothing_ without you. That is totally true. If you were to go, who knows what hell Oliver would break out." Then, something changed in her voice. It grew more uneven_ shaking more with emotion. She sounded… _concerned_. "And you know what_ I've been going through how I feel about this over and over and over again, but _I_ need you to get through this. I… I don't like seeing you like this… When I first met you, you held so much power, so much control. To see you like this_ it scares me… So please… please just _stop_."

That was when Claire threw Amelie for an entire loop. The child's eyes actually started to water, and clear lines of tears fell down her small, curved face. It made Amelie hesitant.

She was crying… because of her concern for_ her_…

But why? Why would Claire ever feel something toward the same woman that had been so cold, so rude, and had nearly thrown her life away more than on one occasion? It puzzled Amelie, but then also touched something inside of her that she did not want to be reached. It turned back on the anger.

"Do not tell me what to do, girl," she snapped as she finally drew off of the steps to stand in all of her icy glory_ or well, what remained of it. "You are nothing to me. Do you understand? I do not need a little human reaching out of her way to try and comfort me. Understand this. _I do not need it_. Just leave me alone." And then, after her slight lecture, Amelie turned, and looked away from Claire. She couldn't meet the girl's gaze, not after what she had said to her. Deep down the woman knew it had been wrong of her, but she just couldn't bear the thought of becoming close to someone else, again. Not after loosing Sam so suddenly.

Amelie was well aware that this act was merely pushing away her chances of being able to move on, and to have her heart healed. But she didn't care. It would be better to be alone, and to prevent the chance of causing someone else's downfall.

"No. I wont leave you alone."

Claire's stand for herself only made the rage grow inside of the woman, and that was very dangerous. Vampires were the most vicious when angered, especially her.

Amelie clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut with her balling hands as she felt her anger only boiling. "I do not want to here any more of it!" She yelled out as she slammed one of her small fists against a near pew. It cracked loudly in pain from her strength. Claire flinched, and nearly backed away in fear, but she didn't. For her sake_ that was a wise choice. Humans who ran always turned on the predator instinct in vampires. Amelie could normally shut this off, but now it was clear she could not. Not in her mental state.

Claire was silent for a long time. She didn't even move an inch.

Hearing nothing_ going into another spell of silence only tugged at the Founder's old heart. She didn't like it when she heard nothing from others. She didn't like it when all she could hear was her silent sobs of misery. _Loneliness. _It was like a dark abyss of cold, heartbreaking loneliness that she could never climb out of. She would get close. Oh God she would get so close that she could nearly see the light. But in the end, she always fell back down…

No one could help her, especially not such a young human. Amelie didn't care if Claire had feelings for her. If she tried to push toward her, she would just push harder back. She couldn't handle this happening again… the pain… the misery…

Amelie felt tears stinging her eyes, again, and she nearly cursed silently under her breath. No. _No!_ She wouldn't do this again. She wouldn't snap. All of this was so tiring! She didn't like to appear weak. _Vulnerable_. Her preference was just to stay cold, and to lock away everything. But this girl_ Amelie couldn't hide anything from her, and it was a bit aggravating. She could keep her emotions from Sam_ the man she loved and adored_ nearly out of his sight. But then this child_ she could see it all as clear as any day.

How? How could she be so young… but then be so wise…?

One step of slow, nervous motion caught and jerked Amelie out of her anguish once again. Claire was trying to get close to her, and the woman would not have it. If girl tried anything else_ Amelie was at the point of killing her.

The eldest vampire spun to face her, eyes crimson with her fangs clipped down in an angry expression of pure rage. "Stay away from me!" She barked. "I don't_" She stopped_ cut off from pure shock.

Claire, the young, and yet so brave new comer to _her_ town had taken steps forward and nearly tackled Amelie in a tight embrace. She was shorter than the woman_ her arms currently wrapped around her upper torso with her face buried in her ruined silver gown. She held on tight, tighter than any had held onto the Founder in so long.

Amelie stiffened as she felt warmth shock through her body. No. She didn't want to feel this. Oh God. Please… she didn't want this… Not again…

The tears came as the bliss from the half formed hug swelled up her old heart. A lump formed in her throat, and she tried so hard to just swallow it, and put back on her cold façade.

But she couldn't…

It was like a force was pulling her away from that path, and into the light…

_The light…_

"Please… please stop hiding it all inside." Claire's voice was uneven, low, and it sounded like she had already started her own crying. "Oliver… he said that you would need someone else to fill the void in your heart, so that you could move on. Someone would have to patch it up, just to help you through the life I know you hate. I know that you have gone through a ton of crap, and that's why I deal with_ I'm sorry, but your bitchy attitude. I know that you hurt… and_ Damnit. I just want to help!" Now she _was_ crying. Her sobs were light, soft, and her body shook the tiniest bit from her emotions.

It touched her…

Amelie couldn't handle it anymore. The dam of emotions was near to breaking_ all of her inner pain, regret, misery, affection, and love spilling out in a powerful wave. Her body began to shake, then, as she moved her arms around Claire's back, and actually completed the hug. She held onto her tightly_ as if she did not wish to let her go.

And she didn't.

At this moment, with this human girl, Amelie could feel a change inside of her. The pain… it was leaving… It was disappearing into the depths of the corner of darkness in her heart as the warmth_ the love and light just took over everything inside of her. The dam broke, and emotional tears began to cascade down her pale face of broken beauty as she sobbed softly.

"I know that you're lonely…" Claire whispered. "But you are just supplying that feeling yourself. Stop trying to push others away because you _think_ that you are keeping them safe. You're not. I'm sorry for this, but you hurt Sam badly when you would push him away. All he wanted to do was help you… To give you his heart, and you just said "no". It might not have been by words, but your body language gave it away entirely. I'm saying this because I don't want to see this happening again, to _you_. So please… if you have to use me to help your heart_ fine. _Do it_. _Use_ me to help you out. Okay? I just want to help…" Her voice trailed off, and both were left in silence as they held one another.

Amelie thought hard_ taking in the girl's words as she processed her own feelings toward this conversation. The woman pursed her lips, and found herself ruffling up Claire's shirt with her curling fingers. She wanted to say something to her, but what could she? This just wasn't something that _Amelie_ did. She didn't show emotion. She didn't show compassion, love, or affection. It was the life that the Founder of Morganville, and the eldest vampire, was supposed to have. She wasn't supposed to behave like a normal emotional woman. But here she was… with this child… and feeling something toward her she had never felt before…

Well, the emotion was similar to how she felt toward Samuel, though it wasn't as powerful, and had a different edge to of her view of the child. It was not the love of a lover, or a friend. No… It was far from both… But then what could it be…?

Amelie breathed out heavily. This all was just something she didn't like one bit. _Drama. _And it was something that she could _never_ form the appropriate response to. But then all the other times when she was in this situation_ like with Sam_ she always replied to it wrong, thus hurting the ones she loved, gravely. She didn't want to do that anymore… Not to one as young as Claire…

The _truth_ was what she would have to try and reveal. It was going to be difficult, but it had to be done. For both of their sakes, she realized.

Amelie swallowed before speaking. "… Claire… I_" She stopped for a second, due to her trembling voice. She had to get it together before talking to Claire appropriately. It would help this to be more bearable, in her part. "…Why?" That was all that she could truly come up with. "Why would you want to help me…? Claire…" Her voice trailed off into a breath of a whisper.

She felt Claire's hold on her tighten, and it soothed her, somewhat. "I've already told you," she said into the woman's chest. " I care. Okay? It's a simple as that. I'm tired of hiding it. I'm tired of sucking it up and trying to hate your guts like everyone else seems to_" She didn't have to go _that_ far… "For me it's like trying to hate Myrnin. I can't do it, because all I can see is the true caring personality that is deep inside… You have a heart, Amelie. I know that you do. Your love for Sam proved that. I guess… I guess I just don't want to see that go, in you…" Then, Claire let out a frustrated groan. Her head jerked up, and she met Amelie's gaze. Struggle was consuming her eyes. It was a bit relieving to know that she was experiencing the same thing. "Look, I'm sucking at this. I know. But do you get the gist of what I'm saying?"

For some reason, Amelie laughed. It had been so long since she had ever shed laughter in such a way. It was light, warm, and feminine in every way as it echoed musically off of the high church ceiling. What did she find comical? The fact that Claire appeared to be experiencing the same struggle in this conversation as she was.

Yes. Amelie _did_ care for Claire. It was something that she could not ignore. The child was so young, and yet she could think just the same as an elder vampire could. She was wise, strong willed, and more accepting of vampires then anyone else. And she hadn't been a local of Morganville. No. She had barely been here for a year and she had already achieved trust from so many of the Founder's followers. She found the book when not even she could. She was able to keep Myrnin sane, and not die. She stood by Amelie's side when none other would. And Claire helped stop Bishop, when she could not. And now the child was going out of her way to help heal her heart.

How pure could one person possibly be?

Amelie's laughter died, and she looked deep into Claire's confused eyes. It only made her smile. It wasn't full, just like it always was. It was broken, small, and paper-thin. But there was something different to it, a small glimmer of happiness, and comfort.

"You do not need to explain anymore, young one," she said softly, "and I thank you, for this." Amelie stopped, and just stared at Claire with a thoughtful look. "You truly are a great asset to me… more than I had thought…"

That made Claire smile.

She caught Amelie off guard when she hugged her real tight, again. "You're welcome," she said_ sounding relieved, and like she thought this was going to turn for the worst. "If you need anything… anything at all… just ask." Then, she hesitated. "Well. Not blood, if that is what you're thinking of."

Her slight ramble made Amelie chuckle as she shook her head. This child was truly strange… But the Founder liked her that way…

"No. I do not believe I would be asking such a thing of you." Her voice wasn't cold, or misleading. No. It was more calm, and relaxed.

She then moved her hands up to Claire's shoulders to push the girl off of her. It wasn't a shove, more of a motion of saying "I'm done with the hugging". Claire backed off_ just like she had wanted_ and took a few steps away from the woman, as well. Amelie could tell that it was not out of fear, or discomfort. It was more of the lines that Claire clearly understood the struggle that she was having in this, and didn't want to push her over the edge. She _knew_ that this wasn't something that Amelie did.

Once again_ Claire just had to shine with maturity.

Amelie sighed and fixed the crinkles in her dress. It didn't help much, but she just couldn't handle the dirty feeling she was now having.

"I shall be leaving, now," she said_ her cool and powerful nature returning. "I assume you are done. Yes?"

To her surprise_ Claire just kept smiling. Amelie narrowed her eyes at her, not in a scowl, but in thought. She _still_ could see it. She still could see the true heart that Amelie held. Even after she had finally scrambled back up her dignity_ even though it had taken a couple minutes of help from the child_ she could _still_ see past her façade. It was so puzzling…

Claire nodded her head once. "Yes ma'am." And the respect and order of manners had returned all to quickly. Though, there was still warmth and caring in her voice. "Do you n_"

"I need nothing more of you, Claire." Her interruption had been cold, and harsh. Amelie had then begun to leave as she turned away. But the woman suddenly stopped, and stared off with a blank expression. Then, her eyes glanced up at the girl briefly before she diverted it once more. "But thank you… I know better than to not say that."

"You're welcome, ma'am," she replied softly.

Claire sounded like she accomplished something big, and it turned back on Amelie's slight loathing of emotion. Her normal nature was returning, as she left. Her frozen shell was beginning to reform around her heart. It was for the best, though. Claire had been right. She _had_ to get a grip and move on, whether she wanted to or not. Morganville needed her to rule, and to stop all of this childish nonsense that had been stirring since Bishop's attack. Though, to think that someone as small and fragile as Claire was the one to push her back up onto her feet. It made Amelie smile as she disappeared into the back of the church_ leaving the girl alone in the chapel.

The pit wasn't as bad, now. It was bearable, and Amelie could just see a little glimmer of light with Claire standing proudly in it. She was the one… She was someone else to help pull the old woman out of the darkness. But would it last? Would the child submit to the same fate that every lover she had had? No. She wouldn't _think_ and _question_ what the future would hold. She wasn't going to just ride her path of fate that would soon end in fire. No. She was going to write things for what _she_ wanted it to end with.

Amelie decided that she would protect Claire. She would stop her from meeting the same death that everyone else she loved had. The child was too precious to her, she now realized. She held so much promise, and was the only human that could handle the vampires in such a perfect way. Myrnin could stand her, Oliver could, and even herself. She had a gift, a gift that Amelie would never throw away. She was tired of treating the people that she cared for as pawns on the chessboard. That was when she decided that she would no longer be the king, but the pawn to protect the most importance piece. Her loved ones.

Amelie left the church, smiling in a way she had not in a long time. Things would change in this town, for the better, and it was all thanks to little Claire.

"Thank you… Claire…"


End file.
